Hanging By A Moment
by chandlermurialbing
Summary: Big Time Rush loosely based on Disney's High School Musical
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Phoenix's POV

First day at a new school, just what every senior in high school wants. I had spent my entire school career in private school. The fact that my parents wanted to send me to public school for the last year of school before college was ridiculous. But then again I could see why they wanted to transfer me. Tuition was going up so much they weren't going to be able to afford it.

So here I was, in the room that I shared with my twin sister, Blair, getting ready for school. I was so used to getting dressed in the same thing every day that it didn't matter what I was wearing so this was painful. I had nothing to wear that was remotely acceptable. I eventually decided on a pair of jeans and a tank top with some beat up sneakers. This was just going to have to do.

"You look like shit," Blair said to me when I came down the stairs.

"Well unlike you I haven't been going to public school my whole life," I said and grabbed a banana from the kitchen counter.

"Freak," she said, "I still don't understand why you wanted to go to a private school. So dumb."

"Maybe it was because I didn't want to have to deal with getting dressed with the intention of impressing people every day of my fucking life," I said.

She rolled her eyes at me and I grabbed my car keys and headed to school. One thing about me and my sister was even though we were twins we couldn't be more different. First of all we were fraternal twins, which I couldn't have been more happy about. I loved to read and be by myself whereas she wanted to be the center of attention all the time and it didn't help that she was dumb as a doornail. Her passion was theatre and mine was photography. The only thing we had in common was DNA and a last name.

I pulled into a parking space in the school parking lot and went inside the building to the office to get my schedule. I looked at it and realized that I was going to have to walk around the school a few times to get used to where everything was. Thank God I was here really early. I found my classrooms easily enough and then went to find my locker. Once I found that and put the few books I had in it I went back outside and sat down on a bench to read.

Twenty minutes later Blair walked past me with her group of theatre friends. They were girls that really didn't look like they belonged with my sister but those were her friends. Now, don't get me wrong, I enjoy watching a good play and I have an appreciation for the arts, it's just that my sister NEVER shutting up about show tunes and going to see plays was a little tiring. I looked at my watch and realized that I should probably get to my first period class before I was late. When I walked in I realized that Blair was in there and so were her friends. At least there were some familiar faces. The teacher took attendance and made me introduce myself to the class, which was incredibly embarrassing. Today was going to be interesting to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Phoenix's POV

After my torturous homeroom I made my way to my world history class. It seemed like the gods of schedule making wanted to kill me because Blair and her gang were in here as well. I walked in and sat down and a minute later four boys in hockey uniforms sat down in the row in front of me. Blair and her friends went over to talk to them.

"Hi James," she said to the one sitting directly in front of me.

"Blair," he said and opened his notebook.

"You going to Kaylee's party on Friday?" she asked him.

"Probably," he said.

It was pretty apparent that he didn't want to talk to her but she continued to flirt with him and stick her chest in his face anyway. She finally sat down when the teacher walked in.

"I'm Mr. Podhurst," he said looking through some papers, "and it seems we have a new student. Miss Phoenix Evans."

Everyone looked around to find me. I looked at the teacher and he gestured for me to stand up. Great, more introductions.

"Any relation to Blair, Phoenix?" he asked.

"She's my twin sister," I replied.

"Very well," he said, "come up here and talk about yourself."

I walked to the front of the room and stood in front of Mr. Podhurst's desk. I saw the four hockey players and how good looking they were and immediately wished I wasn't dressed like such a bum. I cleared my throat and began talking.

"I'm Phoenix Evans," I said, "Blair is my fraternal twin sister. I went to private school. I like reading and photography and that's pretty much it."

Mr. Podhurst nodded and I sat down. He started his lecture and I was seriously hoping I wouldn't be doing mini about me's in every class. Two in a row was mortifying enough. I couldn't wait for this day to be over. The rest of the day until lunch was the same. Lunch was interesting. Gotta love sitting by yourself and having everyone stare at you because you're new. The rest of the day was uneventful until I got to last period – Drama. Blair was here, which I expected and so were the four hockey players.

"Welcome to drama!" Mrs. Gallwitz said.

I only knew her name because of Blair.

"We have a new student!" she said, "It seems that Blair's infamous twin, Phoenix is here. Stand up, Phoenix!"

More introductions. Wonderful.

"I want to see if you're meant for the stage, like your sister!" she said, "Come up here and sing a song. Any one will do!"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I didn't sing anywhere other than my shower. And for some reason the only songs I could remember the words to were Disney songs. I walked up to center stage.

"What song did you choose?" Mrs. Gallwitz asked.

"Um…part of your world from The Little Mermaid," I said.

There were a few giggles and Blair muttering something to her friends. Mrs. Gallwitz nodded, indicating I could begin. There was no way I could do this, but I opened my mouth and started singing anyway.

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has ev'rything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think_

_(Sure) she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_(You want thingamabobs?_

_I got twenty)_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Walkin' around on those_

_(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet_

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down a_

_(What's that word again?) street_

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give_

_If I could live_

_Outta these waters?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land_

_They understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women_

_Sick o' swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions_

_And get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it_

_(What's the word?) burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

By the middle of the song I was really getting into it and when I finished I was exhilarated. The room erupted in applause. Everyone was clapping except Blair—she was glaring at me.

"Bravo!" Mrs. Gallwitz said, "looks like talent runs in the family!"

I walked back to my seat and felt myself blushing. I didn't like being the center of attention. That was Blair's job. The rest of the class dragged on and when the bell rang I bolted to my locker. I just wanted to get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Phoenix's POV

When I got to the parking lot I noticed Blair talking to those four hockey players again. I rolled my eyes and got in my car. After getting myself situated I went to leave and saw someone next to my window. I nearly jumped out of my seat. I rolled down my window and a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a hockey jersey was staring at me. I recognized him as one of the hockey players that my sister seemed to be obsessed with.

"Phoenix, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"I'm Logan," he said, "just figured I'd say hey since I've seen you in half my classes today."

"Well hello, Logan, nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"Same here Phoenix," he replied and smiled back.

His hockey buddies were calling him over to them. He said he would see me tomorrow and waved as he walked over to them. I put my sunglasses on and went to leave the parking lot. As I was pulling out I noticed the hockey player that my sister was talking to earlier – I think his name was James – staring at me. I chalked it up to him wondering why Logan was talking to the weird new girl and I headed home.

As soon as I walked through the front door I was bombarded with questions from my mom. I answered them as quickly as possible before going to my room. I didn't even know what to think about today. I didn't want to go to this school in the first place and the only person other than teachers that spoke to me all day was Logan. I wasn't even sure if I could consider him a friend. What if he only came over and talked to me because one of his friends told him to. Then again maybe I was just being paranoid. I wasn't used to this. It was almost too late in life to be making new high school friends. I was quite content with the ones at my old school, but once I told them I was transferring they stopped talking to me. Some friends, right?

I was taken out of my thoughts when Blair burst into the room. She was obviously upset about something because she was throwing her shit around the room. I didn't even want to know what's wrong and I didn't bother asking because I knew I was going to hear about it anyway. Sure enough a few minutes later she exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL?" she yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"YOU WALK INTO THE FUCKING PLACE AND NO ONE SHUTS UP ABOUT YOU! THEN YOU GO AND FUCKING SING IN DRAMA! YOU KNOW THAT'S MY PLACE TO SHINE AND YOU HAVE TO FUCKING TAKE OVER! AND THEN FUCKING LOGAN GOES AND TALKS TO YOU! WHAT THIS FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD! STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY SPOT LIGHT AND STOP TALKING TO MY FUCKING FRIENDS!" she yelled and stormed out of the room.

She was deranged. I didn't want to sing during drama, but I sure as hell didn't want to say no to the teacher on the first day of class at a new school. And it wasn't like I asked for Logan to come and talk to me. I mean, I'm glad that he did because I was hoping I had gained at least one friend in that place, but still. I didn't waltz over to him and shove my chest in his face to try and talk to him, like she did with him and all his friends all the time. I mean if that's what you base friendship on then your priorities are seriously fucked up.

To say the least, I was not looking forward to the rest of the night with Blair or school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Phoenix's POV

The next morning I got up and got dressed for school in a much worse mood than I was in the previous morning. I ignored Blair as best as I could for the entire time that we were in the house together and I couldn't wait to just get in my car and drive, even if it was to that hell hole of a school. When I got in my car and turned the key in the ignition I was greeted with _Weightless_ by All Time Low flowing through my speakers. My mood lifted a little and I made my way to school.

I pulled into the parking lot and as soon as I got out of the car I was met by none other than Logan. He came running over to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey there stranger," he said.

"Good morning, Logan," I said with a laugh.

"Come meet my friends," he said and grabbed my hand.

Next thing I knew he was pulling me across the parking lot to the three other hockey players that I kept seeing in all my classes. Seeing these boys up close I realized how good looking they were. One was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes, another was Hispanic and seemed to have a smile plastered to his face, and the last one was tall with brown hair and these amazing hazel eyes.

"Guys, this is Phoenix," Logan said, "Phoenix this is Kendall, Carlos, and James."

We exchanged hellos and I realized that I was right about James being the one staring at me when I left school the day before. I talked to them for a while and Logan walked me to my homeroom. So I guess all my paranoia from the night before was just that – paranoia.

This day was the pretty much the same as the day before except that in all the classes that I had with Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James it felt like I was included in something. We were constantly laughing and joking and it felt good to actually have friends. When lunch rolled around my paranoia kicked in again because even though the guys were talking to me during classes I wasn't sure if I was permitted to sit with them at lunch. I sat down at the table by myself that I was at the day before and opened the new book I was reading.

"Mind if we sit down?" I heard Logan ask.

"Totally," I said smiling and closing my book.

I noticed immediately that when they took their seats around the table I was sitting at heads were turning. It was almost like I was messing with the status quo or something. Apparently I was throwing off the dynamic of the high school clique system. From the looks I was getting the hockey players shouldn't be associating with some weird loner new girl.

"So, Phoenix," Kendall said, "you were awesome in drama yesterday. You gonna try out for the musical?"

"Huh? Oh God, no," I said and laughed, "that's Blair's thing. All I do is read and stuff. Being the center of attention isn't my kind of thing."

"Really? Cause you seemed pretty comfortable up there," James interjected.

"Eh," I replied, "You will never catch me doing that again."

They all gave me looks that said they didn't believe me but I shrugged it off. I walked with the guys to our next class and I was dreading going to drama by the time the final period came around. I had a feeling that since Mrs. Gallwitz asked me to sing yesterday she was going to be asking me to do a lot more stuff on stage and I didn't know how I felt about that.

"Ahhh Phoenix!" Mrs. Gallwitz said when I walked in, "come up here! We are going to start doing musical theatre training today! The students must learn to sing duets! Which means you will need a partner!"

Oh Jesus. Is this woman serious? As I was standing there waiting while she sized up the boys in the room Carlos shot me a look that said 'never be caught doing that again, huh?'.

"Ah! James!" Gallwitz said, "Come up here! You shall be Phoenix's partner!"

"Mrs. Gallwitz, with all do respect, I don't sing," he said, "ever."

"Well that's too bad, Mr. Maslow, because this is part of your grade," she replied, "so up! Up! Up!"

He got up and joined me on stage and looked at his shoes. I noticed that he was as nervous as I was.

"Mrs. Gallwitz, I think that I would be much better suited to teach the class about proper duets," Blair said.

"Ah, my dear Blair," she replied, "one must give others the chance. Let your sister release her talents!"

She sulked in her chair and Mrs. Gallwitz looked at me and James as if she was trying to decide which duet for us to sing. I was petrified. I didn't want to sing yesterday and I sure as hell didn't want to do it today.

"I have decided!" she said, "You two will be singing _A Whole New World_ from Aladdin because I am assuming you both know the words. You do know them don't you?"

"Yeah," James and I said together.

"Then begin," she said and went to sit down.

What was going on here? I was singing a love song from a Disney movie with an incredibly hot guy? This was not me. This was Blair's thing. Yet I found myself actually wanting to do this. And when James opened his mouth to sing I found that I wanted to do this even more.

_[Aladdin:] I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_[Jasmine:] A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_[Aladdin:] Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_[Jasmine:] Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_[Aladdin:] Don't you dare close your eyes_

_[Jasmine:] A hundred thousand things to see_

_[Aladdin:] Hold your breath - it gets better_

_[Jasmine:] I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_[Aladdin:] A whole new world_

_[Jasmine:] Every turn a surprise_

_[Aladdin:] With new horizons to pursue_

_[Jasmine:] Every moment red-letter_

_[Both:] I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_[Aladdin:] A thrilling chase_

_[Jasmine:] A wondrous place_

_[Both:] For you and me_

When we finished everyone was clapping once again. I was actually beginning to enjoy this singing thing.

"You two were marvelous!" Mrs. Gallwitz said, "So marvelous in fact that I think I have found my leads for the musical!"

"What?" James and I both said.

"Mrs. Gallwitz, I don't think I can do that I have hockey and stuff," James said.

"And I just transferred here, I don't know if I can handle it with catching up with work," I said.

"Nonsense! You will both be fine and doing the play gets you an immense amount of extra credit," she said.

James and I both nodded in agreement because we knew there was going to be no way of getting out of this and went back to our seats. I was going to hear another earful from Blair tonight I knew it. As if my life in this school could get any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Phoenix's POV

Mrs. Gallwitz had us pair up and spend the rest of the class doing vocal exercises. That's when I realized Blair went up to talk to her. She was no doubt complaining about me and James being in the musical. I didn't care. This was one time I was grateful for my sister because I really did not want to be doing some school musical.

Before the bell rang Mrs. Gallwitz quieted the class down.

"It has been brought to my attention that I was being a bit unfair about casting my leads," she said and James looked at me and smiled, "so I will be holding auditions and callbacks. Now Phoenix and James that does not mean you are off the hook. I want you both to be at the audition."

We both nodded in agreement and when the bell rang I walked to my locker with Carlos because his locker was the only one near mine. We talked about drama while we walked and Blair greeted us at my locker.

"Hey Carlos," she said with a smile.

"What's up Blair?" he said returning the smile.

He was too nice for his own good.

"Phe," she said, "please do us all a favor and don't show up to the audition. You can't take this away from me."

"Blair," I said, "Gallwitz is expecting me to show up. I have to go."

"Well can you find someone else to sing with? Like Kendall or someone?" she asked, "I would really like to do the duet audition with James."

Carlos just stared at her in shock. I was used to this type of thing. She was in love with James and I have been hearing about it for years.

"Bee, I'm sorry," I said, "she wants me and James to audition together. I don't wanna screw anything up. I just started here. How about I ask Logan about singing with you?"

"Fuck you," she said and stormed off.

I shook my head and finished getting my books out of my locker. I waited for Carlos to do the same and we walked out to the parking lot and met up with the rest of the guys who were hanging out before their hockey practice.

"Logan," I said, "I have a question."

"Shoot," he said.

"Well, Blair was pestering me about singing with James at the audition. She wants to sing with him and I told her Gallwitz wants us to sing together, so would you mind singing with her?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure," He said.

I smiled at him and the guys were staring at him with the most confused looks on their faces. I decided not to think anything of it. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos headed to practice and James hung behind to talk to me.

"What was up with those looks you were giving Logan?" I asked.

"He doesn't sing," he said, "he's only doing it because he's like in love with your sister."

"HA! Oh my God!" I said, "I'm sorry. It's just that if anybody saw how much of a mega bitch she actually was no one would want to talk to her."

"Hahah I already know how much of a mega bitch she is," James said with a laugh, "she tried to fight my last girlfriend. I'm not an idiot I know she's in love with me. So thanks for saving me from singing with her."

"No problem," I said and smiled.

"Well I gotta head to practice," he said, "see you tomorrow, Phe."

"See you tomorrow, James," I said and walked to my car.

I drove home and made it to my room without interacting with my mother or my sister. I climbed on my bed and opened my laptop. I logged on to FaceBook and noticed I had four friend requests. Sure enough James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Kendall Schmidt, and Carlos Pena would like to be your friends were sitting there. I accepted them immediately. I also noticed that I had a private message from Logan listing his and the guys phone numbers. He told me to add them and text each of them so they had my number too. These guys had an unconventional way of doing things, that was for sure. I added the numbers and sent them all a text saying "Hey. It's Phoenix". I knew they wouldn't answer right away because they were at practice. So I went on to doing my homework.

I was sitting in front of my computer looking through my iTunes not long after I finished my homework because I wasn't entirely sure what kind of duet was going to be required of me and James to sing at the audition. After about an hour of browsing I gave up. Not too much later I drifted off to sleep. Life at this school was overly stressful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

James' POV

Apparently news about me possibly doing the musical spread like wildfire because when I got to practice my teammates, with the exception of Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, weren't pleased. I was getting dirty looks and being called a freak. I was beginning to second-guess myself, but I didn't want to bail on Phoenix.

"Seriously though, guys, I don't see what the big deal is," I said, "I can play hockey and sing."

"You're fucking with the popularity system, dude," this guy Greg said, "you're one of the most popular kids in school. School musical's aren't popular."

"Whatever," I replied and finished lacing up my skates.

Practice was brutal because we were preparing for our first game and our coach wanted us to be the best this season. By the time we were finished I didn't even think I had the energy to drive home. When I finally did make it home I just collapsed on my bed.

"James, sweetie, you have to get up," I heard my mom say, "you're gonna be late for school."

Fuck. I lazily made my way out of bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed. When I got to school the guys and Phoenix were waiting for me.

"Hey sleepyhead," Phoenix said.

"Hey," I replied with a yawn.

They were all laughing and joking and it was taking all my energy to just stand up.

"Earth to James!" Phoenix said waving her hand in my face.

"Huh?" I said.

"I was asking you if you wanted to come over some time this week to work on our audition," she said.

"Yeah, definitely," I said and smiled.

She smiled back at me and the bell rang. We all headed to class and I fell asleep during almost every class. Thankfully when lunch rolled around I was more awake.

"You going to Kaylee's party on Friday, Phe?" Kendall said.

"Nah," she replied.

I wondered why I kinda wanted her to be there. It would be nice to have someone normal here. Maybe then Blair would leave me alone.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I wasn't invited," she said.

"You don't have to be invited," Kendall said, "the entire senior class is invited."

"Eh, I don't know," she said, "Kaylee is friends with Blair and Blair's friends don't like me."

"Pfft, fuck them," I said, "come with me."

"Huh?" she said.

"Be my date," I said and smiled.

"Well…okay, I guess…sure," she said and started blushing.

I had some balls today apparently. When lunch was over I just wanted the day to end. Drama wasn't as brutal today because Gallwitz wasn't having me or Phoenix singing for the whole period. And once again after hockey practice I was totally drained. I wasn't sure if I was capable of doing this and the musical. I was never going to have any energy left.

Phoenix's POV

I couldn't believe James asked me to be his date to Kaylee's party. It put me in a good mood for the rest of the day. And I was in an even better mood when I got home.

"Phe," my mom said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The basement is finally finished so we're moving the office downstairs," she said, "so you can have the office as your room. So start thinking about paint colors and stuff."

"Awesome, thanks mom," I said and smiled.

"No problem, honey," she said and walked out.

A date with James, no more sharing a room with Blair, today couldn't get any better. I immediately resolved that once I picked the paint color out I would have the guys come over and help me paint. I've always wanted to have friends help me paint my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Phoenix's POV

James and I had resolved to work on our audition piece on Saturday. So when I was getting ready for our date to Kaylee's party on Friday afternoon I wasn't thinking about sining with him, I was just thinking about him. Luckily for me Blair was getting ready at Kaylee's because that meant that I could raid her closet if need be. Lucky for me the only thing I needed to take from her was a pair of shoes. Despite going to private school for forever I had some sort of fashion sense because I did go out on weekends.

James had said that he was picking me up around 8. So when it was 8:30 and he still hadn't showed up I was getting nervous. Finally at 8:45 the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to get it because I really didn't want my mom to start talking to him because then we would never leave.

"Sorry I'm so late," he said when I answered the door, "Hockey practice ran late, then my mom forced me to eat dinner, then my sister wouldn't get out of the bathroom and I needed to shower."

"It's alright," I said with a laugh, "just let me get my purse and we can go."

I ran back upstairs, grabbed my bag and told my mom I was leaving before bolting back downstairs. I was surprised I didn't fall with the height of these heels. I followed James out to his car and that's when I noticed just how good-looking he was. He was wearing faded dark wash jeans, a white v-neck, black converses, and a black leather jacket. I always thought he was cute but at that moment he went from cute to holy-shit-he's-hot.

"You look really pretty tonight," he said when we got in the car.

"Thanks," I said and blushed.

"Not used to seeing you in something other than jeans," he said with a laugh.

"I know, it feels weird not wearing jeans," I said.

Its true, normally when I wear "street clothes" as they were called in private school, I only wear jeans. It's some weird comfort zone thing. But tonight I was wearing a pink sequined mini skirt that Blair and I had bought together on one rare day when we were getting along, a black crop top, and black paten leather pumps. I thought I looked pretty damn good.

James pulled up in front of Kaylee's house and I could hear the music pounding. There were people outside on the front lawn talking and drinking and the door to the house was wide open. James turned the car off and looked at me. He could tell I was nervous, not because of the party, but because of the people inside.

"You'll be fine," he said with a smile, "just stick by me and the guys and nothing will happen."

I smiled back at him and we got out of the car. He grabbed my hand and led me to through the front door. There were people everywhere. People in the living room dancing with their bodies so close together they might as well be having sex. The space in the house was minimal. It seemed like more than just the senior class was invited because It was hard to maneuver through the hallway to the kitchen where the alcohol was. When James and I finally reached the kitchen he poured me a drink and got himself a beer. With our drinks in hand we went to go find Logan, Carlos, and Kendall and on the way ran into Blair.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she said to me.

"Partying," I said nonchalantly.

"You weren't fucking invited," she said.

"Really? Cause I heard the whole senior class was invited," I said.

"What idiot told you that?" she asked.

"I did," James said, "chill out Blair. Phoenix is my date. And I was invited so therefore so was she."

The look on Blair's face was priceless. She was pissed beyond belief and I knew it was because I was here with James. Well she could suck my dick for all I care. I didn't need her shit and frankly I was tired of it. I could go to a party if I wanted and I surely could go with James if I wanted.

"Come on, Phe," he said turning to me, "lets go find the guys."

He grabbed my hand and we walked into the backyard where the guys were all sitting in chairs around a fire pit. We went to join them. There was only one chair left so James sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Wow, Phe, you clean up nice," Carlos said.

"Well thank you," I said with a smile.

"I was beginning to think you didn't own anything but jeans," Kendall said.

"It's weird seeing you in something other than jeans," Logan added.

"I said the same thing," James said and we all laughed.

I was glad that I found these guys. They were making my time at this school and with these people a hell of a lot more bearable.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Phoenix's POV

The party was well underway about an hour after we got there and by then I was half way to wasted. The guys were pretty drunk as well and I was feeling a little rebellious and out of my comfort zone. Whenever I drink I have a tendency to be way more outgoing. So when I heard that Kaylee, being a theatre geek, had set up a karaoke machine I was all for it. James went to talk to her about letting me sing a song and because she was drunk, at least I'm pretty sure that's why, she let me do a song. I walked up to the machine and picked the song I was gonna sing. I pressed play and stood in front of the microphone. Once the song started I was full of energy.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

Halfway through the song I had people singing along with me and once I was done I had people coming up to me to talk to me for the rest of the night. By the time 3 AM rolled around James drove me home.

"I had fun tonight," I said and smiled at him when he pulled in front of my house.

"So did I," he said and smiled, "so I'll come by tomorrow afternoon to work on the duet for auditions?"

"Yeah, sounds good," I said.

I got out of the car and managed to make it all the way to my room without falling over everything. Lucky for me Blair was sleeping at Kaylee's so I didn't have to deal with her complaining about my karaoke stint. The day that I moved into my own room could not come fast enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

James' POV

When I woke up on Saturday morning I had a killer hangover and a missed call from Phoenix. She left a voice mail saying we would have to work on our auidition song on Sunday because she needed me and the guys to come over and help her with something. I got out of bed, showered, and got dressed before heading over to Phoenix's place. I pulled up to the house just as the rest of the guys were getting there.

"Any idea what she needs us for?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," I said and yawned.

Logan knocked on the door and Blair answered.

"Oh hey guys," she said with a smile, "what are you doing here? I didn't know we were hanging out today!"

"We're here to see Phoenix," Kendall said.

"She said she needed our help with something," Carlos added.

"What could she possibly have to do that she needs all four of you?" Blair asked.

"Well she does, so where is she?" Logan asked.

"Upstairs in our room," she said and sighed.

The four of us pounded up the stairs and could hear music blasting from one of the bedrooms. I knocked on the door and Phoenix opened wearing paint stained jeans and a bandana.

"You needed our help?" I asked with a little laugh at how she was dressed.

"Yeah!" she said with a laugh, "I'm glad you guys all made it. I need you guys to help me paint my room and move my furniture in here. I've always wanted friends to help me paint my room."

"No problem!" Carlos said and pounded into the room.

The rest of us followed and immediately picked up paint rollers. The five of us started painting and Phoenix was dancing around to some mix CD she had playing. Soon enough someone was flinging paint and before I knew it there was a full on paint fight. Two hours later the room was completely painted and the five of us decided to go out for a few hours and get some food before moved the furniture. Apparently Phoenix's mom knew about how badly she wanted to move into her own room and bought some quick drying paint.

Three hours later we got back to the house and helped her put her furniture together and then just lounged around her room. Kendall and Logan had to leave to go to work and Carlos went to babysit his baby cousin. It was just me and Phoenix and I was beginning to get nervous. I normally didn't get nervous around girls but with her I did.

She was just so beautiful with her long curly brown hair and breath taking smile and bright green eyes. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was laughing at something I said and when she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear I couldn't stop myself. I leaned forward and I kissed her. She looked a little taken aback but she smiled anyway. She was blushing a little and leaned forward to kiss me again. I didn't hesitate and kissed her back. We were getting pretty heated and I had to stop it before it got to far.

"Sorry," I said.

"No," she said and laughed, "don't be. It was moving a little too fast."

"Yeah," I said and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

Thankfully my phone started vibrating. I looked down and noticed it was Kendall. Saved by the best friend.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yo, coach called a practice, get your ass to the rink now," he said and hung up.

"That was Kendall," I said turning to Phoenix, "coach called a practice. I gotta go."

"No problem," she said and smiled, "I'll walk you out."

As we walked down the stairs I noticed Blair was purposely sitting on her bed in nothing but her bra and underwear and she started looking at me seductively. I ignored her and followed Phoenix down the stairs.

"So I'll see you tomorrow to practice for auditions?" she said.

"Yeah definitely," I said and smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her before turning and heading to practice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Phoenix's POV

Me and James' rehearsal for our duet went perfectly on Sunday. Neither of us talked much about what had happened the day before but I did get a kiss goodbye. I was more than confused about where me and James stood as far as a relationship went. I tried not to worry about it too much because I didn't want it to interfere with my performance for the audition.

I met up with James Monday morning in the parking lot. I could tell that he was just as nervous as I was. We were at the school two hours early because the auditions had to be held in the morning due to sports practices and club meetings in the afternoon. It was the schools way of trying to get everyone to be able to join more than one extra curricular activity.

James and I walked into the auditorium and took a seat next to Logan who was waiting for Blair. He looked like he could barely stay awake. Next thing we knew Blair was pulling Logan away from us as Gallwitz was walking into the room smiling broadly.

"Good morning everyone!" she said as she walked on stage, "Welcome to the auditions for the first of the two school musicals!"

She went on to talk about how singles would be auditioning first followed by pairs. After what seemed like a year the singles auditions were over and Blair and Logan took the stage as the first couples audition. Surprisingly Logan was really good and I already knew how Blair sounded. They were actually really good and I was beginning to doubt me and James' ability to actually do alright at this. It wasn't like I actually wanted to be doing this but at the same time I did kind of want to do it. I was really conflicted. Finally Gallwitz called us up for our audition. James and I nodded to each other and made our way on to the stage and Gallwitz told us to begin.

_Piercing words, eyes are red _

_Watched your taillights in the rain _

_Empty heart filled with regret _

_I know we were both to blame _

_And I'm not sorry that it's over _

_But for the way we let it end _

_So I said all I had to say _

_In letters that I threw away _

_And you should know, please believe me _

_I've picked up the phone a thousand times _

_And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long _

_It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way _

_What can I say? _

_How did it come to this? _

_I think about you all the time _

_It's no excuse, but I wish _

_That I never made you cry _

_I'm not sorry that it's over _

_But for the way we let it end _

_I couldn't find the words to say _

_And you should know, please believe me _

_I've picked up the phone a thousand times _

_And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long _

_It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way _

_So what can I say? _

_What can I say?_

_What can I say? _

_What can I say? _

_I hate to think all you had of me _

_(I said all I had to say) _

_Is a memory I left you, pace between what was meant to be _

_(In letters that I threw away) _

_And the mess that it turned into _

_And you should know, please believe me _

_I've picked up the phone a thousand times _

_And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long _

_It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way _

_It's like tryin' to spin the world the other way _

_What can I say? _

_What can I say? _

_What can I say?_

Once we finished I knew that we were in the clear as far as getting a callback went. I was more than happy with how our performance was. After James and I finished performing there were no other auditions. Gallwitz announced that the list for callbacks would be up in the next few days and James and I walked out of the auditorium and went to find Kendall and Carlos.

"So how'd it go?" Kendall said coming up behind us.

"Really well," I said with a smile.

"I never knew James could actually hold a tune," Carlos said joining us.

"Shut up," James said and hit Carlos in the back of the head.

The four of us met up with Logan outside of our first class and we all took our seats. I could tell Logan was uncomfortable with talking to me and James after auditioning against us, but that was probably something Blair had said to him. I didn't think about it too much.

As the day wore on I was growing more and more anxious about the callbacks. I could tell that James and Logan were nervous about them too and it was creating tension in the group.

"So, what do you all say about doing movie night at my house after practice?" Kendall suggested, "We could all use a break."

"Sounds good to me. What time do you get out of practice?" I asked.

"Depends on the day," Carlos said.

"Don't worry about it," James said putting his arm around me and pulling me close to him, "I'll call you when we get out and then I'll swing by and pick you up."

"Ok," I said and smiled.

I walked over to my car as they walked inside, all the while wondering what was going on between me and James.


End file.
